


Long Night

by aloevera



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Stripper!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloevera/pseuds/aloevera
Summary: "Come sit on my lap." Featuring Stripper!Bucky.





	Long Night

You can hear the music pulsing from your apartment the moment you step into the hallway and you want to shake your head at the noise, but the exhaustion you’ve been cursing since you rolled out of bed hours earlier melts away at the unfamiliar tune. A thrill of excitement courses through your veins as you realize that Bucky must be working on a new routine and the thought of watching him practice puts a spring in your step and sends you searching through your bag to find your keys.

 

Your assumption is proven correct as you enter the room to find the couch pressed against the wall, the coffee table nestled in a corner, and a kitchen chair in the center of the living room. Bucky is clad in only a pair of black sweatpants, his hair tied in a low bun and his chest glistening with sweat as he rolls his hips to the beat of the song.

 

You take a moment to watch him and you feel the need to pinch yourself. Not a moment passes that you let yourself forget just how amazing Bucky is. He’s intelligent, he’s kind, he’s fiercely loyal to those he loves, he’s ambitious, he’s driven, and he’s stunningly beautiful. His profession had driven others away and, as far as you’re concerned, it’s their loss and your gain. Being with Bucky Barnes is one of the best things that has ever happened to you.

 

Your thoughts are interrupted by the scraping of the chair against the wooden floor and you shake your head to clear it. “You know,” you call, your voice breaking Bucky out of his stage persona, “I’m really glad we live on the first floor. We’d get a lot more noise complaints if we didn’t.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Bucky questions with a grin as he pauses the song. “We’re perfect neighbors,” he laughs as he watches you hang your coat and bag on the hook by the door. When you shake your head, Bucky’s grin widens. “I’m glad you’re home,” he hums as you cross the room to where he’s now seated in the chair at the center of the room, “come sit on my lap.”

 

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” you question as you fulfill his request and place yourself across his lap.

 

“Not tonight,” he grins as he wraps his arms around you. “Should’ve rephrased my request,” he hums as his hands trail along your body to squeeze your ass. “Straddle my lap?” he hums as he taps your knee. “Knees on either side.” He rolls his eyes at your raised eyebrows and shakes his head. “Just humor me, yeah?” he prompts as he helps you shift to a comfortable position straddling his lap.

 

When you’re seated the way he wants you, Bucky grips your hips and pulls you flush against him. “Hi,” he hums with a cheeky grin as he watches you realize just how close your faces are.

 

“Hi,” you breathe, cursing the effect that he still has on you after so many years. “What are we doing?”

 

“I’m working on a new routine,” he informs you, his lips ghosting over yours, “thought you could be a good girl for me and help me out. That sound alright?”

 

“And get a private dance from you?” you question, your breath hitching in your throat as Bucky teasingly rolls his hips. “Better than alright.”

 

“You sure?” Bucky questions, his fingers slipping beneath the hem of your skirt. “It might get a little strenuous. I wanna make sure the routine is perfect,” he hums against the column of your throat. “I might have to do it again,” he hums as he nips at your skin, “and again, and again. And it might take a while. You think you can handle that?”

 

Bucky pulls away just enough to look you in the eye and grins when he sees your pupils blown wide with lust. “I’m willing to make that sacrifice,” you breathe, your fingers running teasingly over his abs and splaying across his chest before you reach for the tie holding his hair back. “For the sake of perfection, of course,” you hum as you watch his hair fall and frame his face.

 

“Of course,” Bucky hums with a grin, his eyes never leaving yours as he reaches for his phone to turn the music back on. “Guess we better get started then. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have drabbles that I want to expand into longer works and this is one. I'm weak for stripper!Bucky, tbh.


End file.
